Letters from home
by kagome3788
Summary: Inuyasha is a Marine who gets deployed to Iraq and Kagome is his loyal girlfriend he left at home. The only way they are able to stay in touch is through letters in the mail. This story takes place over the seven months he is deployed.
1. Deploying

Letters from home...

"Inuyasha please, I don't want you to go." the young raven haired girl pleaded to her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, I really don't have a choice. It is only seven months. I will be back before you know it. You will be fine." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend for the last time in seven months.

He only had a few minutes left before he had to get on the bus. They knew this day was coming for months now but it came upon them so fast. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha a little bit, just enough to looked into his eyes. God, would she miss his eyes, his touch, his smell, his everything. She tried to be strong but it was quickly failing. Tears filled her eyes. She looked down so he couldn't see she was crying. He put his hand under her chin and made her look back in his eyes. "Be strong for me Kagome." She smiled and his lips met hers. The kiss was erotic, it was a kiss of pure love.

"Come on men, load it up." a loud mans voice shouted over all of the talking. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. H/e started to walk away when she said it. It was the first time she would say it. "I love you Inuyasha." He stopped mid step.

"Kagome." he whispered as he walked back up to her and hugged her once more. "I love you to. So much. I will wright you as soon as I can" He kissed her once more and picked up his rifle and walked away. Kagome cried as he vanished on the bus.

....................

"It had been two weeks and she only had gotten one call from Inuyasha. It lasted long enough for him to tell her he made it to Iraq safely and for him to say I love you."

Another week passed when Kagome got a letter in the mail. It was from Inuyahsa. Kagome's mother laughed at how fast she opened the letter.


	2. The first letter

The first letter...

_Kagome,_

_Im so sorry I haven't wrote sooner. We have been so busy, when we got here most of the stuff was already set up. Not much really going on here. We went on a few patrols and got annoyed by some kids. They don't seem to understand the word get away. They more just want to look and touch all of your gear. I feel like a freak show. Every now and again they make us give them candy. Great, I think I deployed to give out candy. Isn't that amazing? Anyway, how are you? How is everything going back home? I miss you so much. It is strange not hearing your voice right before I go to sleep. I do get to sleep and see you face right when I wake up. Do you remember that day at the zoo, our third date? I have that picture hanging up on my bed. Its nice to see you everyday. Nothing really bad has happened. It is HOT! Oh my god is it hot. I was able to wring the sweat out of my socks. My cammies feel like a swimming suit. I hate to cut this short but I got to hit the sack. Im so tired. I will try and write you as much as possible. Write me soon. _

_Love Always,_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome folded the letter back up and held it close to her chest. The tears flowed down her cheeks. God did she miss her Inuyasha. It wasn't the same without him here. Thank god this was his last deployment, once he got home it would only be two months before he was out.

"Kagome, dear, do you want something to eat?" Her mother asked as she walked over to Kagome

"No thank you, I ate a little while ago. Mom," Kagome glanced back at her mother, "I miss him, and I am worried."

"I am sure he will be fine. He is a strong man."

eKagome a

"I know mom. Thank you."

Kagome got up and got dressed to go to work. She worked at a local bakery called Cupcakes on demand. It was a small store but it was very popular with the locals. At cup cakes is actually where her and Inuyasha first met. He was in the Marine Corps Reserve, and he was hanging out with some of the guys in his unit.

...................................................................................

It was just a normal day for Inuyasha. Except of going to their usual hangout Inuyasha and his buddies Koga and Miroku and his brother Sesshomaru decided to go this bakery they had heard so much about. It was just a few blocks from his house so they decided to walk. It was a nice day out. Fall was just hitting and it was cool, the sky was clear and the trees had just started to turn orange. It only took them a few minutes to walk to the bakery.

Kagome looked up when she heard the door to the shop open. There was four men who had just walked in. They where all joking and laughing with each other. All of them has short hair. almost shaved. She couldn't but stair. They where all very handsome looking, one stood out in particular. He was about 6 3' and the muscle shirt he was wearing showed of his muscles well. He had dark hair and an almost angelic face. She couldn't help but day dream about this man, she got lost in her own little world until a cough brought her back to the real world.

"Oh Im sorry, I dazed out, my name is Kagome and what can I do for you today?" She put on her happy face. The man who caught her eye kept looking at her, a few times their eyes met, causing Kagome to blush.

"Ha ha thats fine." the shorter man when the black hair laughed. "We are use to it. Inuyasha here is good at day dreaming." He nudged the guy named Inuyasha standing to his left.

"Huh?" He looked away from the muffins in the case to they guy who nudged him.

Everyone including Kagome laughed.

"I want a muffin, blue berry. I love blue berry muffins." Inuyasha said pushing his friend to the side. "Im buying, so give everyone blueberry muffins. Two dozen please." He smiled at Kagome warmly.

"Uh yea sure." She smiled back and reached down and put the dozen of muffins in a box.

She walked over to the register and pulled up the total. "14.92." Inuyasha handed he a 20 and told he to keep the change.

"Thank you. Come again." She smiled as they walked out the bakery. All of Inuyasha's friends where already outside when he turned around to say something. "Trust me, I will be back, and not for the muffins." With that he walked out. Kagome's face must have turned as red as the apples sitting on the counter.

And, that is how they met. For the next few weeks, Inuyasha came in about three or four times a week. He would never get much, maybe a cookie or one muffin. Then he asked for Kagome's number and then it bloomed from there. That was two years ago. Kagome did not find out Inuyasha was a Marine until their second date. She did not have a problem with it, she actually liked it a lot. He looked so good in his uniform.

...................................................................................................

She was now at work again. Her boss had taken it easy on her these last few weeks because he knew what she was going through. The bakery was never busy so it gave Kagome a lot of time to think. All she ever thought about was how much she missed Inuyasha.

Kagome was only at work a few hours when she was told to go home. SHe got in her car a dialed her friend Sango. Apparently the guy who nudged Inuysha was her best friend Sango's boyfriend. Kagome had herd of Miroku, she just had never met him. Sango and Kagome grew up together and where always there for each other. When they where in high school, Sango would always kick the ass of anyone who dared mess with Kagome. Just like always, they where there for each other while there boyfriends where off at war.

It took Kagome about 20 minutes to drive to Sango's house. Sango only worked a few days a week as a nurse so she was almost always home. Kagome climbed the six flights of steps and was heaving by the time she got to Sango's door. Sango opened it and laughed. She could help but laugh at the position her best friend was was heaved over trying to catch her breath.

"They really need to fix that damn elevator Sango."

"It is fixed, did you see that they too the sign down. Kagome shook her head no. "God Kagome you are blind,"

Kagome laughed as she stood up straight and walked into Sango's apartment.

Sango got her friend a glass of water and handed it to Kagome who was sitting on the sofa. Sang and Kagome met in hugh school, her boyfriend Miroku is in the same unit with Inuyasha. They where helping each other through the deployment. They usually went to the movies or the mall together to pass the time. It had only been three moths yet it felt like so much longer.

"How are you doing Kagome? You look tired." Sang asked sitting next to Kagome on the sofa.

"Oh I am really good. I got my first letter from Inuyasha today. He said he was doing good, he also it was really hot. And, the kids over there are driving him nuts." Kagome chuckled when she thought about a bunch of kids clinging onto Inuyasha's legs.

"That's good. I got one from Miroku a few days ago. He said the same things about the kids, and it about being hot. He said it's crazy hot during the day and ice cold at night."

"I miss Inuyasha so much. I can't wait for this next six months to go by."

"Lets go out tonight!!!" Sang screamed as she jumped up suddenly. Kagome let out a small yelp.

"Um alright, where do you want to go?"

"How about that new bar they opened last week. I need something to drink anyway."

"Alright do you want to come to pick me up at eight?"

"Sure, see you soon." Kagome hugged Sango and left to go back to her parents house.

When she got home she sat down at the desk in her bedroom and took out a pen and paper to write Inuyasha back.

_Inuyasha,_

_Hey I just got back from Sango's, we are going to go somewhere tonight. Someplace she has in mind. I am glad you are doing good. I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you so much. Things are going good here. Mom says hi and Souta says the same. They miss you too. I don't think Buyo misses you all that much. It is most likely because you drive him crazy. I have been waiting for your letter. Don't get me wrong, I understand you have a lot going on over there, I am just going crazy with worry here. Every night I go to sleep and I am worried about you. I don't want to imagine my life without you in it. The TV doesn't help with the worry. I'm sorry about the whole kid thing. I really don't know what to say about that. _

_Work is going good, we have been really busy. Our muffins are going like crazy. I think I may be up for a promotion soon. I wish there was a way to send you some muffins or something, they would go bad quick though. I will send you a few goodies though. It is the stuff you told me I could send you._

_Sango is doing good, missing Miroku a lot. _

_Well, it is 7:30 and Sango is going to be here soon so I got to get dressed. I can't wait for the next letter._

_Love you Always,_

_Kagome_

Kagome got up, put the letter in the mailbox and then went off to get dressed.

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. It will be getting a lot better. Please review I love them and make me want to write more.


End file.
